Conference anti-harassment/Adoption
These conferences have adopted a policy similar to our anti-harassment policy. Implement the policy at your conference See Conference anti-harassment for our complete set of resources. Sponsors requiring a policy for all sponsored events * Heroku (background info: "Why Heroku Adopted a Code of Conduct Policy and Sponsored The Ada Initiative" ) * Python Software Foundation * Django Software Foundation * X.Org Foundation Free and Open Source Software Conferences General free and open source software conferences * OSDC2010 Code of Conduct * FSF LibrePlanet 2011 * CodeConf 2011 (scroll down to bottom) * FSCONS 2011 (wiki) (Live conference site) * Open Source Bridge 2011-present * OSCON and all O'Reilly events (not derived from this policy) (see OSCON incidents) * OSBridge 2012 * Monitorama * NERDSummit * Open Tech NYC 2013 * Code Mesh London Python conferences * Pycon AU 2011 * PyCodeConf 2011 * PyCon US 2012, 2013, 2014 * EuroPython 2013, 2014 * PyCon Japan 2011 Linux conferences * linux.conf.au 2010 anti-harassment policy (scroll down to "Discrimination") (not derived from this policy) * Ohio LinuxFest anti-harassment statement and Conduct Policy (not derived from this policy) * linux.conf.au 2011 * All Linux Foundation events (LinuxCon, Linux Plumbers, Kernel Summit, etc.) * OpenSUSE conference * All Ubuntu Developer Summits (UDS) * linux.conf.au 2012 * linux.conf.au 2013 Drupal conferences * Chicago DrupalCamp 2010 and 2011 (not derived from this policy) * Sydney DrupalCamp 2010 (not derived from this policy) * Drupal Downunder 2012 * DrupalCon Munich 2012 * DrupalCon Denver 2012 * DrupalCon Sydney 2013 * DrupalCon Portland 2013 * DrupalCon Prague 2013 WordPress conferences * All WordCamps (includes a link to responding to reports) Ruby conferences * RailsConf 2014 * Madison+ Ruby 2014 * Steel City Ruby 2014 * NickelCityRuby 2014 * WindyCityRails 2014 * Ruby DCamp * GoGaRuCo - Golden Gate Ruby Conference * GoRuCo * MountainWestRuby * Scottish Ruby Conference Perl conferences * Frozen Perl 2011 * YAPC 2011 * YAPC 2012 * YAPC 2013 Other language or project-specific free and open source software conferences * PGCon 2011 (Postgres) * Desktop Summit 2011 * Postgres Open 2012 * GUADEC 2012 * Akademy 2012 * OpenNMS User Conference Europe 2013 * X.Org Developer's Conference 2013 & later * PNWScala * NodeConf (scroll down to bottom) * CakeFest: The CakePHP Conference * PuppetConf, Puppet Camps and other Puppet Labs events * State of the Map US (OpenStreetMap) * d3.unconf * Scala.io * DockerCon and all other Docker Inc events * Clojure Conj * Lambda Jam * Erlang Factory events * Erlang User Conference 2014 Wikimedia and Wiki Conferences * All Wikimedia Foundation technical events * Wikimania 2012 * Wikimania 2013 Technical Conferences * Strange Loop * All ACM SIGPLAN conferences (see also this explanation) * New Game 2011 Conference * Open Video Conference 2011 * CodeMash * QCon San Francisco * M3AAWG (not derived from this policy) * Game Developers Conference * GPU Technology Conference * Software Carpentry * CascadiaIT 2013 * TechCrunch (starting October 2013) * IndieWebCamp * All IETF meetings and mailing lists * NJ Programming Languages and Systems Seminar * ALIFE 14 * cf.Objective() (starting May 2013) * self.conference, Detroit, MI * Google IO * All USENIX conferences (see section 8) (not derived from this policy but strong and specific) * Grace Hopper Celebration (starting 2014) * EclipseCon NA * !!Con (pronounced "bang bang con") * MacIT code of conduct (part of Macworld | iWorld Expo) * RIPE Meetings * Span conference (London software scaling conference) Computer Security and Hacker Conferences * Hackers on Planet Earth (HOPE) X * BruCON Policy removed as of February 2013 * DeepSec * Chaos Communications Congress (CCC) (not derived from this policy; see incidents from 28 & 29) * Alt-S Open IT Security Conference (in Dutch) * CryptoParty SF (Page no longer reachable) * OHM (Observe Hack Make) * Black Hat * NullCon * TrustyCon Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions * Aeternitas 2011 * Alabama Phoenix Festival (not derived from this policy) * AnachroCon (not derived from this policy) * AnthroCon anti-harassment policy (not derived from this policy) * Archon (not derived from this policy) * Arisia (not derived from this policy) * AtomaCon (not derived from this policy) * Balticon (not derived from this policy) * BayCon (not derived from this policy) * Boskone (not derived from this policy) * Bubonicon (not derived from this policy) * Capricon (not derived from this policy) * Cascade Writers * ChessieCon (not derived from this policy) * Chicago TARDIS (not derived from this policy) * Chi-fi (not derived from this policy) * Chicon 7: 70th World Science Fiction Convention (2012) (not derived from this policy) * ConCarolinas (not derived from this policy) * ConGlomeration (not derived from this policy) * Conjecture/ConChord (not derived from this policy) * ConDFW (not derived from this policy) * ConQuesT (not derived from this policy) * ConTemporal (not derived from this policy) * Continuum * CONtraflow (not derived from this policy) * CONvergence * DetCon1 (not derived from this policy) * Discworld Convention * Duckon (not derived from this policy) * Encounters (not derived from this policy) * FaerieWorlds (not derived from this policy) * Fandemonium (not derived from this policy) * Fantasticon (not derived from this policy) * FOGcon (derived from this and WisCon policy) * Gallifrey One * Geek Media Expo (not derived from this policy) * GeekGirlCon * Hypericon (not derived from this policy) * Intercon (not derived from this policy) * Intervention (not derived from this policy) * Life, the Universe and Everything (not derived from this policy) * Loncon 3: 72nd World Science Fiction Convention (2014) (not derived from this policy) * MileHighCon (not derived from this policy) * MuseCon (not derived from this policy) * Mysticon (not derived from this policy) * Nine Worlds GeekFest * Octocon, the Irish National SF Convention * Penguicon(not derived from this policy) * PortConMaine (not derived from this policy) * Portland GEAR Con (not derived from this policy) * Radcon (not derived from this policy) * Readercon Code of Conduct (to be used in conjunction with the Policies and Procedures) * SoonerCon (not derived from this policy) * Sci Fi Summer Con (not derived from this policy) * Shore Leave (not derived from this policy) * SpoCon (not derived from this policy) * SteamCon (not derived from this policy) * Stonefield Wild West Steampunk Festival (not derived from this policy) * TempleCon (not derived from this policy) * Think Galacticon(not derived from this policy) * Westercon (not derived from this policy) * Windycon (not derived from this policy) * WisCon (not derived from this policy) * World Fantasy Convention (not derived from this policy) Anime Fandom Conventions * (A Taste of) Animethon (not derived from this policy) * Animaritime (not derived from this policy) * Animazement(not derived from this policy) * Anime Banzai (not derived from this policy) * Anime Boston (not derived from this policy) * Anime Crossroads (not derived from this policy) * Anime Detour (not derived from this policy) * Anime Evolution(not derived from this policy) * Anime Expo (not derived from this policy) * Anime Fusion (not derived from this policy) * Anime Matsuri (not derived from this policy) * Anime Mid-Atlantic (not derived from this policy) * Anime Midwest (not derived from this policy) * Anime North (not derived from this policy) * Anime Overload (not derived from this policy) * Anime USA (not derived from this policy) * Anime Weekend (not derived from this policy) * AnimeLand Wasabi (not derived from this policy) * AnimeNext(not derived from this policy) * AniMinneapolis(not derived from this policy) * ConBravo(not derived from this policy) * ConnectiCon (not derived from this policy) * Con-Nichiwa (not derived from this policy) * Eirtakon (not derived from this policy) * FANdom Con (not derived from this policy) * Fanimecon (not derived from this policy) * Florida Anime Experience(not derived from this policy) * Hamacon (not derived from this policy) * Holiday Matsuri (not derived from this policy) * Hoshicon(not derived from this policy) * IndyPopCon(not derived from this policy) * Izumicon (not derived from this policy) * Katsucon (not derived from this policy) * Kawaii Kon (not derived from this policy) * Knightrokon (not derived from this policy) * Kollision Con (not derived from this policy) * Kumoricon (not derived from this policy) * KuroNekoCon (not derived from this policy) * Las Cruces Anime Days (not derived from this policy) * MechaCon (not derived from this policy) * MetroCon (not derived from this policy) * Mizuumi-Con (not derived from this policy) * Momocon(not derived from this policy) * Motaku (not derived from this policy) * Mythicon (not derived from this policy) * Naka-Kon (not derived from this policy) * Nan Desu Kan (not derived from this policy) * Nishikaze(not derived from this policy) * Nom-Con (not derived from this policy) * Otacon (not derived from this policy) * Otafest Aurora (not derived from this policy) * Otakuthon (not derived from this policy) * Queen City Kamikaze (not derived from this policy) * Ramencon (not derived from this policy) * Saboten-Con (not derived from this policy) * SaikouCon (not derived from this policy) * Sakura-Con (not derived from this policy) * San Japan: Samurai (not derived from this policy) * Setsucon (not derived from this policy) * Shuto Con (not derived from this policy) * Tomadachi Fest (not derived from this policy) * Triad Anime Con (not derived from this policy) * Tsubasacon (not derived from this policy) * WAI-Con (not derived from this policy) * WasabiCon (not derived from this policy) Comic Book Conventions * Asbury Park Comicon (not derived from this policy) * Boston Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Central Coast Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Comic and Entertainment Expo - C2E2(not derived from this policy) * Comicpalooza(not derived from this policy) * Marble City Comicon (not derived from this policy) * Montréal Comiccon (not derived from this policy) * NYC Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Phoenix ComiCon (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Atlanta Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Austin Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Chicago Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Comic Con New York City (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Louisville Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Minneapolis Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Nashville Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: New Orleans Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Ohio Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Philadelphia Comic Co (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Portland Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Reno Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Richmond Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: San Antonio Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: St. Louis Comic Con (not derived from this policy) * Wizard World: Tulsa Comic Con (not derived from this policy) Libtech, Library, and Archive Conferences * Access Conference * All ALA (American Library Association) conferences * code4lib * Digital Library Federation Forum * Electronic Resources & Libraries (not derived from this policy) * Evergreen events * Library Publishing Forum (not derived from this policy) * Open Repositories * Radical Librarians Collective (not derived from this policy) * SLA (Special Libraries Association) (not derived from this policy) Humanities Conferences * GLAMcamp US * OpenGLAM US Launch (includes exemption for on-topic material such as works of art and history) * Ada Lovelace: An Interdisciplinary Conference Celebrating her Achievements and Legacy * Annual Digital Humanities conferences * Popular Culture Association/American Culture Association (not derived from this policy) Scientific and Academic Conferences * International Particle Accelerator Conference 2014 * Entomology 2013 * Science Online (but see harassment by a Science Online founder) * North American Chapter of the Association for Computational Linguistics (starting 2014) Skeptic and Science-Related conferences * List of Skeptic and science related conferences with anti-harassment policies Hackathons * HackTheHearst Other Geek-related Conferences * eyeo festival * Secular Students Alliance Conference (not derived from this policy but very cool!) * Quantified Self Conference * National Association of Rocketry Annual Meet 56 * FemCamp (conference web site) Makerspaces/Hackerspaces/Community Workshops * Seattle Attic * Dames Making Games * Double Union * MakeHackVoid * Flux Live-Action Roleplaying Games * Witchwood Roleplaying * Covenant LARP Meetups * Computer Anonymous * whysecurity * Chicago-sf.org (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Nerds Social Club (not derived from this policy) Coworking Spaces * CoworkBuffalo * Bento Miso Collaborative Workspace Other Events *TEDxCanberra Category:Harassment policy